Belive To Me
by RamaLina
Summary: From that moment, Harry don't remember more about his memorise. Until he should live by the Petunia's house. Hope was received well, just the opposite. with hatred Petunia received Harry at her home and become a maid at her home. Draco had to swallow the bitter at the same time, Tom began to restrict him freedom and Harry don't remember that one bit.


"Tap… Tap… Tap"

The litte footstep fiiled all the room with a voice in a hurry.

"Harry! Don't run!" said Lily to worry, when looking a toddler who was running down stairs.

"Mommy! How is Ally's suit? What is nice?" ask Harry by rotating his body slowly as he arrived in front of Lily.

"That's nice! Sweet, don't like you usually ask the clothes that you are wearing, is there anything special?" ask Lily.

Suddenly Harry puffed both of his cheeks with anoyyed, when remember the words of someone.

"Ally wanted to show Dlay! Yestelday he said, if the clothes in the Ally always sweet. Ally is handsome! Ally is not sweet!" said Harry in one breath.

Lily laughing slowly.

"what harry doesn't like be told if Harry is sweet?" Ask Lily with a smile.

"Of coulse! Ally is handsome! Ally is not sweet!" Harry replied with his spirit.

Although, Harry has a cute face and pass the word 'handsome' . Nonetheless, Harry doesn't like if there people who said his face is sweet.

"Alright, what you have completed talks? You don't want to meet with Draco, Harry?" said James while wearing his watch.

"Did Lucius call you, honey?" Ask Lily.

"No, it is just Cissy who call, and say if she can't wait Harry to visit to her house." said James, smiling gently.

"Dady?" call Harry by interesting james's clothes slowly.

"is there any problem, Harry?"said james with align his body to Harry .

"What Ally can not come with dad?" Ask Harry with a gaze down while playing both his hands.

"What the matter Harry? Are you sick?" ask James with worried.

harry shaking his head slowly.

"No, Ally doesn't sick! Ally don't want to meet Dlay!" answer Harry with annoyed.

James smiled gently.

"What is it? Are you fight?" said James.

"No, every I meet Dlay, Dlay will tell Ally, if Ally is sweet! Ally don't like it!" said Harry with annoyed while puffed of both his cheeks and hide his hand.

"Did Harry is sweet?" ask James with smiling.

"Ally's not sweet!" is Harry is with him.

"James" call Lily white annoyed.

Lily does not understand with James's character, he always ignorant to everyone and now to his own son.

Lily still remember when James did ignorant to younger generation when at universitas, James given it a ball, but not long the ball, out of smoke and make a sound bomb.

And now he ignorant to his own son.

"Alright, Lily! let's go, Harry, there is no reason for you! Sweet" said James with smile while ruffled the harry's hair, then take the car keys and to the garage.

"James!"

"Dady! Don't ruflled the Ally's hail! And don't call Ally Sweet!".

 _ **~Belive To Me~**_

Draco, looked back at the mirror in front of him.

"Until when you're in front of the mirror, Draco?" Ask Narcissa with wonder.

"A Malfoy always keep it looks Mom!" said he slowly.

Besides Narcissa, Lucius smiling proud to his son.

Narcissa was annoyed at Lucius, she pinch his hands with annoyed.

"Argh" said Lucius.

Draco looked at Lucius with wonder.

"What's up Dad?" ask Draco.

"force your mother always big, Draco" said Lucius.

Narcissa back pinch his hand at Lucius.

"Dad will come down, maybe James and his family already coming".

Said Lucius and avoid Narcisaa from a pinch to say not easy.

In fact, Lucius wondered with his self, behind the graceful nature, there is great power in his wife.

Draco looked wonder at Lucius, which left his room.

"You want come down, Draco? Maybe your dad right, if Harry has arrived" said Narcissa.

He nodded slowly and then follow the steps Narcissa.

 _ **~Belive To Me~**_

Now Harry is do not put a frown, after the James and Llily promise to him to buy chocolate after return from the Draco's house.

"James, welcome" said Lucius friendly, although with expression the cold.

"I'm sorry for wait a long time Lucius, we got stuck in traffic on the street." said James.

"Lily, how are you?" Ask Narcissa happy to see Lily with Harry.

"What is this Harry?" Ask Narcissa with eyes sparkle.

Lily given the nodded with a smile.

Draco just come down, because he had to come back again to take the something forget.

Draco looked at Harry be glued, when Harry's different than before.

And he suddenly spechless, with stare of not belive to Harry.

The shirt that usually included now issued, the sleeve of clothes that used in a button shirt tucked in now be rolled to the extent of the elbow, hs hair can there are well arranged with gel for hair, Harry is very difficult to be turned into a mess indeed the hell is that, the result of the James often interfere the hair.

He still can't believe with the appearance of Harry this time, sometimes he'll blink her eyes and convince himself if this isn't a dream.

'Damn it ! He is so cute !' Inner he quickly.

"Arry." called Draco, when there are already in front of Harry.

"Come with me!" said Draco, pulling the hands of Harry to the family Malfoy.

"Don't pull the hands of Ally, Dlay!" the protest Harry is with him but we gave them, Draco.

Narcissa and Lily, laughing slowly when she looked at the interactions of Draco and Harry, while Lucius and James immediately have a bad feeling.

 _ **~Belive To Me~**_

"Dlay! Stop interesting my hand!" said Harry to Draco and then he stamping the hands of Draco and the hand he out

"Okay, sorry" said Draco without sin.

"Come with me, Harry! I'm sure if you'd be surprised!" said Draco without worry of glare is given Harry to him.

Harry sigh slowly and then follow the steps he's in before him.

"What's the mattel Dla - Whoa!"

Harry looked at around with a eyes of twinkled.

"You like Harry?" said Draco slowly while looked at Harry who is smiling while looking at around.

"It's vely beautiful Dlay!" said Harry is with happy.

Draco smiled when he see the smile that decorate the face of Harry, his efforts have not wasted.

Maybe, Draco was scolded of Lucius and Narcissa cause, always playing in a jungle behind to his house.

This forest of Draco like and while playing Draco to find a beautiful place, especially when itwas illuminated by sunlight.

"Thank you Dlay" said Harry with smiling sweet at Draco.

He grinned, when he was heard a word of thanks from Harry.

"I tell you this place isn't free, Harry!" answer Draco, while folded his hands in front of the chest.

"This time what Dlay?" Ask Harry is with him.

Harry never understand by Draco's think, usually his mother never asked for return while giving something to him, including Aunt Cissy.

"You've taken all my chocolate. when it! I didn't bling any chocolates Dlay!" said Harry is with him.

Draco laughing softly when looking at the face of Harry is being flushed with anger.

However, his face always sweet, when Harry got angry.

"I took chocolate it for your teeth will be broken Arry, if you continue to eat it!" said he quietly.

"Still! Dlay take of all my chocolate!" said Harry don't want to lose.

"All right Arry, now listen to me!" said Draco.

Harry still inflate his face with annoyed.

"Arry?" called Draco.

Harry sigh slowly and it makes Draco smiled.

"This time I wouldn't ask me some chocolate Arry, but i want you promise me to forever with me?" said he slowly.

Harry silent for a second and then smiling sweet on Draco.

"Of coulse Dlay!"

 _ **Tbc ~**_

(I'm sorry if something goes wrong word - typo in writing the story).

 _ **~Ramalina_115~**_


End file.
